


《简·爱》的错误打开方式

by hydrviolence



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jane Eyre - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：小时候，4号被爹关墓地受惊吓之后，6号安慰他。





	《简·爱》的错误打开方式

Klaus再次醒来时差点尖叫出声，他还以为从刚刚张开的眼睑之间看到的模糊橘色光线是又一个新的鬼魂。橘色的鬼魂肯定异常凶暴，橘色是锋利的，刺起人来就像橘子汁扎舌头。所幸哑掉的喉咙里没有发出声音，惊恐地猛然坐起之后，Klaus的眼睛终于分辨清楚，那橘色的光线来自Ben开着的床头灯。  
Ben坐在床上，穿着睡衣，背靠着墙壁，把书摊开放在腿上，就着床头灯的光阅读。听到Klaus起身的声音，他抬起头来。“你终于醒了。”  
Klaus点点头，回想起被关在坟墓里的事情。他记得父亲说要再待三个小时，他记得黑暗里的鬼魂。却不管怎么想也记不起自己是怎么从坟墓里出来的，更不知道如何回到房间里。  
Ben把书倒扣在床上，蹭到床边，跳下床。他个头儿太小了，是七个孩子里最矮的，比七号个头儿还小，是个乖孩子。Ben去倒了一杯水，送到Klaus床边。  
Klaus接过杯子，先啜了一小口，润润喉咙，接着大口灌了起来。  
“妈妈把你抱回来的，”Ben担心地看着Klaus，“她说你训练时受伤了。”  
哈，受伤。Klaus咕咚咕咚地喝着水，想到是不是父亲让妈妈这样说的。感觉有点庆幸，如果父亲跟兄弟姐妹们说他吓得昏了过去，那可就未免有些丢人了。Klaus喝掉最后一滴水，放下杯子。  
“哪里受伤了？严重吗？”Ben还在担心他。  
“我的心！”Klaus猛地用双手捂住胸口，把头往后一仰。满意地听到Ben轻轻的吸气声。  
“心？”  
Klaus点点头。“有只鬼钻进了我的心里。”他一本正经地低头对Ben讲，“嗖的一声就进去了，感觉像刺骨的寒风吹过，我被一根冰柱击穿心脏，当场昏了过去。”  
Ben的视线在他胸口徘徊。  
Klaus也低头看了一眼自己。发现身上穿的不是在墓地里打过滚的制服，而是睡衣。看来妈妈还给他洗了澡，换上了睡衣。真是太好了，感谢妈妈。脏衣服会带着墓地陈腐、阴冷的气味还有死人隐约发甜的恶臭，如果还穿着那身衣服，他闻到残存的气味恐怕会再次惊恐起来。“别担心，身体上没有受伤。”他对Ben说，圆自己的谎。  
“但是鬼进去了？”Ben迟疑地问。  
“是，父亲肯定有办法再把它抓出来，别担心了。”Klaus还是有点儿口渴。他的身体没有什么问题，完全可以自己去倒水，但现在，他挺享受被Ben伺候的，“再帮我倒杯水，成吗？”  
Ben点点头，去倒了水来。  
“其实你可以用触手来做。用触手倒水，就不用走来走去地麻烦。”Klaus说着，探手去拍Ben的肚子。  
Ben往后跳了半步，水洒出来。“不要！”他叫道，看着Klaus的眼神几乎带有敌意。  
“好吧，好吧。”Klaus举手做出投降的动作，“我不试图碰你的肚子了。别生气。”  
Ben仍然戒备着，伸直胳膊把杯子递过去。  
“谢谢。”Klaus接过杯子，“说实在的，你该为自己的能力骄傲。”  
Ben转开了视线。“想吃饼干吗？”他问，不等Klaus回答，就转身跑去自己的床头柜边，打开抽屉，翻出最里面藏的巧克力饼干。Ben在强行更改话题，他不想讨论自己的“能力”。Klaus对此没什么意见，巧克力饼干足够堵住他的嘴了。  
他们分吃了饼干。  
“你在读什么？”Klaus舔光手心里的饼干渣，把手伸向下一块饼干时问道。  
Ben扭头看看倒扣在自己床上的书。“《简·爱》”  
“讲什么的？”  
Ben暂停啃饼干的活动，给Klaus讲。“一个孤儿的故事。”  
“孤儿？”  
“有个父母双亡的小孩叫简·爱，住在舅妈家里。所有人都对她很不公正，表哥打了她，舅妈没有惩罚表哥，反而惩罚简，把她关进红房子。红房子里有鬼，简吓坏了。”  
“这个小孩，她能看到鬼魂？”Klaus问。  
Ben点点头。  
“像我一样？”  
Ben又点了点头。“舅妈肯定也知道她能够看到，所以才会想到把她关在有鬼的房间里，这样惩罚。简拼命求舅妈饶恕她，发发慈悲，放她出去。舅妈还是不肯放她出去。”  
Klaus没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。“那个小孩，她怎么办了？怎么对付鬼魂？”  
“她昏过去了。”  
Klaus舒了口气。知道另一个孩子，即使只是故事里的孩子，在面临同样状况时束手无策、吓昏过去，让他隐约感觉得到了安慰。至少他不是唯一一个。  
“这件事之后，”Ben还在继续讲着，手里攥着啃了一半的饼干，“简大病一场，病好后舅妈把她送去了一个寄宿学校。那里的学生都是没有父亲、没有母亲，或者父母都没有的孩子。”  
“我们有父母。”Klaus说，想说的话刚好相反。  
“简的学校非常可怕。食物非常很少，又超级差，特别难吃，他们总是饿着，还得用结冰的水洗手。简交到了一个朋友，可没过多久朋友就死了。”  
“太悲惨了，后来呢？她逃走了？还是召唤鬼魂来帮自己？”  
Ben摇了摇头。“她长大了，成了老师，离开学校，去一个叫桑菲尔德庄园的地方当家庭教师。”  
Klaus感到失望。他以为故事里的孩子会逃走、反抗，或者利用自己的能力做点什么。但她只是……长大了。“等一下，这孩子在学校里看到过鬼魂吗？”  
“没有。”Ben一本正经地解释，“我猜测那场重病压抑住了她的能力。不过，故事这才开始。”他故作神秘地说。  
“赶紧讲吧。”  
“简的学生叫阿黛勒，她是从法国来的，妈妈是法国人。她没有父亲。桑菲尔德庄园的主人是她的监护人，但不是她的父亲。”Ben考虑一下，进行了纠正，“不是她生物学上的父亲。”  
“就像我们？”Klaus觉得有意思了。  
“是的！”看来Ben也觉得挺有意思，“简开始教导新学生，刚开始，她觉得阿黛勒没有什么非凡的才能。不过，这才是刚开始。我猜阿黛勒肯定有什么特殊的地方。因为……”Ben又开始吊人胃口了。  
“快讲！”  
“因为简发现，桑菲尔德庄园里发生了奇怪的事情。在半夜里，有人，或者东西，在走廊里走来走去，轻轻地碰撞门板，发出呻吟声、咯咯声，还有阴沉的怪笑声。有一天晚上，简又听到怪声。等走廊上的东西离开后，她走出房门，发现庄园主人的房间起了火。”  
“是……那东西点的火？”  
“应该是的。简赶紧把火扑灭了。她猜测怪笑、纵火的是一个古怪的仆人。庄园主人也说是那个仆人干的。”  
“是吗？”  
“不知道。我现在只读到这里，不知道后面会发生什么。但这里肯定有秘密。庄园主人应该知道一切，他说是古怪仆人纵火，是因为简在怀疑那个仆人。他给简一个简单的答案，消除简的怀疑，来掩盖秘密。”  
“我猜是阿黛勒。”  
“我也这么想。她和简一样，有特殊的能力，虽然她的能力不是看到鬼魂。我猜，她体内有一个怪物，一个邪恶的分身。在白天时，她是普通小孩，到了晚上，等到睡着了，怪物就会爬出来，在走廊里走来走去，呻吟、怪笑。那个怪物点了火。”  
“因为它恨监护人。”Klaus想到了动机。  
Ben点点头。“我想知道后面会怎么样。”他看看表，垂下头，“不过今天太晚了。”  
Klaus把杯子递给Ben，掸掉床单上的饼干屑。Ben放好杯子，去刷牙。  
“你为什么又要刷牙啊？”Klaus问，他猜Ben上床看书之前，已经刷过一次牙了。  
“因为吃了饼干。”Ben含着牙膏泡沫，含糊地回答。  
Klaus想到自己也吃了饼干，但他决定不刷牙。他的气还没消，可不想当听话的孩子。他看着刷完牙的Ben回来，爬上床，把《简·爱》阖起来放在枕头边。“晚安。”Ben说着，关掉床头灯。  
房间里黑下来，Klaus突然又开始害怕。他知道自己该睡觉了，也知道自己不该胆小到这种丢人的程度，但莫名其妙的恐惧感还是随着黑暗一起把他淹没了。他的每一个毛孔都紧缩起来，头皮绷紧、发麻，牙齿紧紧地咬合着，手指开始失去知觉。他闻到墓地的气味。房间里不该有墓地的气味。该有饼干的气味，他们刚吃过饼干的！可墓地陈腐的味道还是像水流一样灌进他的鼻孔，要把他淹死了。Klaus一阵恶心，开始发抖。不能这样，不能这样。  
Klaus坐起来，看看Ben的床，他确实犹豫了片刻。这么做太像个害怕的小孩，但是……他确实太害怕了。  
Klaus跑去跟Ben一起睡了。  
钻进被子里时，他惊醒了Ben。“是我，是我。”Klaus赶紧证明身份，以免Ben把他当作夜盗之类消灭。  
Ben往后缩了一点，眯起眼睛在黑暗中分辨他的脸。“Klaus？”  
“没错，是我。”Klaus舒服地在被子里躺下。  
“怎么了？”Ben坐了起来。Klaus发现他把胳膊挡在肚子前面，Ben不想被碰到肚子，甚至不想被看到。  
“我觉得冷。”Klaus胡扯，“床上太冷了，我冷得像只住在北极的秃毛企鹅。”  
“企鹅生活在南极。”  
“那就是掉光了毛的北极熊。我要冻死了。”  
“但……屋里不冷啊。”  
“肯定是因为那个鬼。”Klaus装出可怜的样子，把手压在心口，“钻进我心里那个，它让我冷得发抖。你摸摸我的手，像一条冰似的。”他的手确实冷，吓得。  
Ben摸索着握住他的手。“很冷。”  
“我没骗你。”  
“好吧，你可以在这里睡，但是不许乱动。”Ben说着，躺下来，拉了拉被子，背对着Klaus蜷缩起来。  
Klaus知道，“不许乱动”特指不许碰Ben的肚子。那个位置和相伴的能力让Ben觉得羞耻、厌恶又害怕，他愿意使用能力只是因为能帮父亲和哥哥的忙。“你没必要不好意思。”Klaus说。  
Ben不出声。  
“也不要讨厌它。”Klaus说。  
Ben还是不出声，背对他蜷缩着。  
Klaus坐起来，冲着Ben的耳朵吹气。Ben抬起手来遮住耳朵，Klaus又拨开他的手。“你的能力超级棒。”他对着Ben的耳朵说，“一个人就可以打败一整队坏蛋。”  
Ben还是没反应。  
Klaus夸张地叹了口气。“我就不行啦。我的能力毫无用处。”  
“不是。”Ben慢慢舒展开身体，翻过身来。  
Klaus不再用胳膊肘撑着枕头，他Ben在身边躺下。“看到鬼魂能有什么用处？除了把我自己吓得尿裤子之外。”  
“不是。”Ben小声说，“如果我死了，你能够找到我，看到我。”  
“你不会死的。”  
“《简·爱》里面……”  
“嗯？”  
“简在晚上去找她的朋友。因为太冷了，朋友让她到床上来。她就睡着朋友的床上。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“第二天早晨，她朋友死了。”  
“哦。”Klaus没想到是这个展开，“别担心。”他安慰道，探身搂了一下Ben，同时小心不去碰他的腹部。  
“我们死去以后，会和现在一样的。”Klaus说。  
“嗯。”Ben答应着。

当然，第二天早晨，他们谁也没死。  
后来，很久之后，某一天，Klaus正嗨着。他在墙角，背靠紧墙壁，另一个磕嗨的家伙靠在他身边，突然说起《简·爱》。  
“最后……”那家伙抹着眼泪，“简还是跟罗切斯特先生在一起了。”  
Klaus非常困惑。“罗切斯特先生是谁？”  
“简的爱人。”  
“简的爱人是个什么？”Klaus努力从脑子里掏出点《简·爱》的信息，“嘿，等一下。简能看见鬼！”  
“什么？”  
“我记得……《简·爱》是讲一个能看到鬼的家庭教师，指导一个体内有怪物的小孩，这样的故事。没错！”  
“……我不记得怪物，和鬼。我记得……爱情，简和罗切斯特先生，他们结婚了。”  
“你记错了。”Klaus非常肯定。  
“我看过电视剧。”  
“我弟弟看过书，他给我讲的，肯定没错。”  
他俩昏头昏脑地对视了两分钟，谁也没把谁瞪得服气。  
“啊！”一只灯泡在Klaus脑子里亮起来，当然，不是真的灯泡，他用终于发明出灯泡的惊喜态度宣布，“我知道怎么回事啦！”  
“怎么回事？”  
“电视剧改编问题。改得完全变样了，面目全非。”Klaus拍了拍另一个毒虫，“你看到是电视剧，电视剧改成了……”  
“简和罗切斯特先生。”  
“但书是不一样的！”Klaus摆了摆手。  
坐在一旁的Ben决定装作专心看书，还是什么都不说为好。

完


End file.
